This invention relates to fire-retardant, reinforced polyamide compositions and in particular to glass-filled compositions which are suitable for moulding into shaped articles by known processes such as injection moulding.
Fire-retardant polyamide compositions are known in which halogenated fire retardants are used together with synergistic amounts of metal oxides such as antimony trioxide or zinc oxide. Some end uses of these compositions require a combination of a high degree of fire retardancy and a high degree of resistance to carbonisation when subjected to excessive leakage of electrical current. Whilst the known compositions may give satisfactory levels of both these properties when no reinforcing agent is included in the composition, the presence of reinforcing agents, particularly glass makes the dual requirement of good fire retardancy and good resistance to carbonisation when subjected to electrical discharge difficult to achieve.
Fire-retardant, reinforced polyamide compositions have now been developed which show good levels of this combination of properties.